


The Hot Bartender

by MagicStick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bartender Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicStick/pseuds/MagicStick
Summary: Based on the prompt “This was my first time at a gay bar and I was nervous so I got drunk and now you're listening to me ramble about how two characters are gay for each other.“Alec goes to a gay bar, gets drunk and meets a Hot Bartender.





	The Hot Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my darling Emily. Hope you like it!

Alec had always loved books. He learned how to read when he was 5 years old, and he hadn’t stopped reading since. As the oldest of three children, he had to be an example for his siblings, or so he was always told. Perfect, little Alec. The Little Angel.

Then puberty hit. Little Alec became Big Alec - in more ways than one - and he discovered his attraction to men. Perfect Alec became the family joke.

But he could always lose himself in books. Especially The Mortal Instruments. Although he disliked the main protagonist - an annoying redhead who was more trouble than she was worth - he found himself attached to a secondary character who happened to have the same name as him. Alec felt as if he was reading about himself - minus the angel blood and blue eyes. Also, book Alec had something regular Alec yearned for: love and acceptance.

“Alec and Magnus,“ he drawled, grabbing a shot glass off the bar and drinking it. Damn, it was strong. Maybe he had too many.

“Something on your mind, stranger?“

Alec looked up and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Tanned skin, dark eyes, eyeliner on point, and a few earrings, packet in a black shirt. The bartenders here were ridiculously hot.

“Why, thank you. You’re very hot as well.“

Did Alec say that out loud? Ah, screw it.

“It’s my first time ever at a gay bar and I am so drunk,“ Alec slurred, leaning forward with a smile. The bartender raised an eyebrow. A very sexy eyebrow.

“I see. Maybe you should have some water?“

“Okay,“ Alec nodded and sat up again. While the bartender poured him a glass of water, Alec looked around the bar. Jace was long gone, Izzy was nowhere to be found. He was all alone with hot bartender.

“So,“ Alec’s head whipped back to look at said bartender, and smiled.

“What’s your story?“ the bartender asked, passing the glass over to Alec.

Alec frowned. “Story?“

“Everyone has a story,“ the bartender started wiping the counter as he spoke. “What’s yours?“

“I share a name with a book character and I want what he has,“ Alec blurted out, staring sadly into his glass.

“And what’s that?“ If the bartender found this funny in any way, he was very good at hiding it.

“Love. Acceptance. Trust.“ Alec summed up pitifully and sipped on his water.

“We all want that.“

“No, I mean like,“ Alec sighed. “Alec has Magnus, and they’re this demon fighting duo who have wild sex and really love each other.“

“Oh my, that is amazing,“ the bartender said with a smile. Alec nodded fiercely.

“It’s the kind of thing everybody wants. Not just the sex, but someone to be able to spend every minute of every day with, with no fear of judgement or anything like that. But Alec is a bit biphobic, but I’m not like that."

“I see,“ the hot bartender said, leaning onto the counter. “So you want someone like Magnus, huh?“

Alec nodded dejectedly. “Yeah… he’s gotta be out there, right? Someone who won't judge me for who I am.“

“And who is that?“

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a raging homosexual.“

The hot bartender laughed, and Alec wondered briefly if he had ever seen anyone as beautiful as this bartender.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Alexander,“ the bartender stretched out his hand to Alec.

“I’m Magnus Bane, a raging bisexual.“

Alec shook his hand, staring at him with wide eyes. The bartender, Magnus, smiled coyly at him.

“My shift ends in an hour. Wanna go for coffee?“

> And that was the story of how Alec found his second half.


End file.
